End of the Beginning
by bibleboymary4ever
Summary: When Brooke's perfect life comes crashing down, she decides to start anew. What happens when the man who she's been trying to forget for five years comes back into her life? Flashforward to LucasBrooke, minor NathanHaley twelve years in the future.
1. Prologue

**End of the Beginning: Prologue  
  
Disclaimer:**It's not mine.   
  
Brooke's eyes scanned the menu. She knew what she was ordering, of course, but Chris wasn't making an effort to talk to her. Brooke stared at the bold black typeface, pretending that it was interesting.   
  
He used to be all about big romantic gestures, and Brooke fondly remembered how he sent her twelve dozen white roses before she agreed to go out with him.   
  
Today was their fifth wedding anniversary, however, and all she was getting was dinner at his favorite restaurant. She didn't like Rao's, the older Italian men and sketchy characters at surrounding tables made her feel like she was in an episode of the Sopranos. She would have been much happier anywhere else, but she had made this reservation in the hopes that Chris would enjoy it.   
  
She wondered if he was enjoying it. Brooke used to be able to tell, but the way his eyes were quickly scanning the room made her wonder if he was nervous. A few years ago all his attention would have been on her smiling face, but it wasn't. She wasn't smiling either.   
  
"So," Brooke said, "how was work?"   
  
"Eh, it was okay." He signaled over a waiter.   
  
"Oh," Brooke smiled up at the man, "could I have a small order of penne with butter, no sauce? Thank you."   
  
"I'll have the Veal Parmesean with a garden salad, and two glasses of champagne?" Chris winked across the table, and Brooke was immediately relieved. Maybe he hadn't forgotten about the occasion.   
  
The champagne came a few minutes later. Chris held up his glass. "To five years of happiness with the most beautiful woman in the world." She smiled at him.   
  
"Cheers!"   
  
Brooke took a sip of the bubbly alcohol. She doesn't drink as much as she used to. Chris and her agent made her quit ages ago, beer always made her gain a few pounds. She has always enjoyed the taste of champagne. Besides, one glass is not enough to make Brooke Waldorf drunk.   
  
"I did a new Burberry shoot today."   
  
"That's nice, sweetheart." His eyes dart towards a skinny blonde entering the restaurant. Brooke suddenly regrets the calories in her champagne as she glances at the woman's toned thighs.   
  
She puts down the glass and signals for the waiter to take it away as the blonde walks towards her. Brooke looks at her face, and suddenly feels old. Her clearly natural features look about sixteen.   
  
She smiles at Chris and Brooke looks on uncomfortably. Maybe she's a client? A lawyer? She doesn't look very professional though, and the way she's looking at Chris shows that she's definitely not a co-worker.   
  
"Hello," she coos. Chris bites a lip, and Brooke feels as though she shouldn't be here.   
  
The blonde lady looks confused. She obviously expected a warmer greeting than this. "Chris, aren't you going to introduce me?"   
  
"Uh, I don't know. That depends. Who are you exactly?" But his questioning is lost on Brooke, it's more than obvious that the pair has met before.   
  
"You seemed to know me pretty well the other night."   
  
This woman doesn't look like the slut she's acting to be. Her long sleek hair is perfectly highlighted and blown out. Brooke is pretty sure her skirt is by Prada, and she knows that she has the same exact brown Manolo's at home.   
  
She grins at Brooke, putting out her hand to shake. "I'm sorry for the rudeness."   
  
"Oh, it's fine," Brooke is a little flustered, as she takes the hand to shake. Who is this person and what does she have to do with Brooke's husband?   
  
"I'm Alexandra Shamis."   
  
"Brooke _Waldorf_." Brooke purposely accentuates her last name, hoping the bitch will get the point.   
  
"Oh, I didn't know he had a sister!" Alexandra pauses and Brooke gives her a tense smile. "Chris and I are sort of on-again off again, but lately we're on-again." She giggles.   
  
Chris looks panicked, and Brooke quickly grabs her purse. "Actually, I'm his wife." She stands up to leave. "Happy Anniversary, Christopher!"   
  
_"This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning." ­ Winston Churchill_


	2. Chapter One

Nathan shoots the ball easily into the hoop. He taunts his older brother, "Ooh, gotcha Luke. Mr. BigShotLaker is losing!" He waves the ball around, threatening Lucas to attempt a steal. Unlike Lucas, he did not choose to follow a career in basketball, choosing to stay on the sidelines and work as a bond trader in New York. But his skills are still sharp. Or so he thinks.  
  
Lucas sweeps past him, quickly taking the ball and shooting a hoop. He grins from his hanging position on the net. "Aw, foiled again."  
  
Their brotherly competition is ruined when Haley's high heels clack onto the court. She looks upset, and she's dragging her six year old son behind her. "Nate!" She shrieks, "Can you not keep an eye on him for five minutes? He almost broke one of Lucas' vases! Watch him, pleeease? I'm in the middle of a phone call!" She walks over to the bench, and clicks the phone back on. "Sorry, Brooke," she says.   
  
Lucas' eyes widen at the name, but he doesn't comment. He knows Haley & Nathan are still close with her, and he respects that. After all, Brooke is Jason's godmother. He smiles at his young nephew and godson. "Hey buddy, it's okay. I don't like vases anyway. Wanna play with me and Daddy?" He holds out the ball to Jason, and the boy takes it, hugging it to his chest. Even at six, he loves basketball and already shows talent.   
  
They continue the game, but Lucas finds himself distracted by Haley's condescending tone and the way she snapped at Nathan and Jason. Whatever Brooke's telling her is probably not good news. He shrugs the thought off. After all, he learned a long time ago that Brooke Davis is not exactly synonymous with good news. God knows she has let him down time and time again. He tries not to think of it as they continue the game.   
  
An hour or so later, Haley hangs up the phone, loudly asking if the boys want some lunch. She wipes her eyes, and Lucas thinks she must have been crying. Twenty minutes later, they're all seated at a booth in a family friendly restaurant. Jason starts to color with some provided crayons. Haley still looks upset, and Nathan picks up on this. "Is Brooke okay?"  
  
"Not really," Haley replies honestly. "She just filed for divorce."  
  
Nathan doesn't look so surprised. "From Chris?" Haley nods. "Asshole." Nathan shakes his head.  
  
"Why?" Lucas asks. Sure, he has his reasons for disliking Chris, and he doesn't really know him. Haley and Nathan always seemed to like him though. He's a relatively normal guy, good looking with a profitable business and family money. The kind of guy most people would have expected a bitchy model to end up with.   
  
"She finally found out about the cheating." Haley rolls her eyes. Chris tried to hit on her the first time they met; it was no secret that he was a jerk. The only person who didn't seem to know was Brooke. Everyone was too scared to tell her. Besides, her heart had been broken before, and she didn't deserve it. Any of it.   
  
"He cheated on her?" Lucas is surprised. He knows Brooke, and he knows she wouldn't stand for this. But maybe she's changed in the last five years since he has seen her.  
  
"Yup," replies Haley. "She finally found out like a month ago. On their anniversary! Some blonde bitch walked up to them in the middle of their dinner. She thought Brooke was his sister. Anyway, Chris has been groveling for the past month and they tried therapy again--but Brooke is not exactly the forgive and forget type. So she finally called her lawyer the other day." Haley pauses. She feels horrible for not talking to Brooke sooner; her friend must be feeling awful. "I just feel so bad for Brooke."  
  
Her husband and their best friend nod sympathetically, reflecting on the situation. Jason looks up at the mention of Brooke. "Is Aunt Brooke okay?"  
  
Haley ruffles his hair. "She will be, sweetie. Brooke and Chris got in a big fight and they decided not to be married anymore."  
  
"They're getting a divorce?" Jason is not as naive as Haley would like to think.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"That sucks." 


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with the NBA, NBC, One Tree Hill, Page Six or Access Hollywood.  
  
**Author's Note:** Italics demotes a flashback.

* * *

Brooke adjusted her large black sunglasses as she boarded the plane. She knew it was a little weird to wear sunglasses on a plane, but she didn't want the other passengers to see her red, puffy eyes. New York had always been her favorite place in the world, and now she was leaving it.  
  
What had attracted her to it when she applied to New York University was the hustle-bustle of all the people. She loved the fact that you could get lost among the crowds.   
  
Now she felt that she stood out too much. Thanks to Page Six, everyone in New York knew how naïve Brooke had been about Chris' womanizing. Even the people who worked at Starbucks felt the need to comment on the way Brooke handled things and the things she asked for in the divorce settlement. Daphne, the girl who made the caramel mochaittos, insisted Brooke should ask for the house in Beverley Hills.  
  
Brooke opted to buy her own in Malibu instead.   
  
When Access Hollywood first offered her a job as an entertainment reporter, it seemed completely wrong. After all, she thought she was happily married to Chris. Being his wife seemed completely fulfilling. Besides, the job was in Los Angeles and Brooke lived in New York.   
  
Three weeks later, they called again. They desperately wanted her, they insisted. Suddenly, the timing felt right. Manhattan was starting to suffocate her, and relocating to the west coast seemed like a perfect option. Only now, when the plane was on the runway and the doors had closed, she was regretting the decision.   
  
She wondered what the hell she was thinking. Sure, she needed a fresh start. But why couldn't she do that with a new apartment and her old friends?  
  
Brooke didn't know anyone in Los Angeles except the producer she'd interviewed with. Okay, she'd been there before and everything, but with Chris. All of those friends had been Chris' friends too though. She didn't know anyone here that didn't associate her with her former husband. Oh god, what had she gotten into?  
  
Brooke opened her Coach leather tote and took out the bottle of Ambien. She needed to just fall asleep, and forget about all this. She pulled a satin eyeshade over her eyes and pulled the cashmere blanket around her legs.   
_  
Brooke frowned at the huge suitcases that filled the floor of her dorm room. Only her jeans and some of her miniskirts had fit in the teeny closet, and she was pretty sure she had to share it anyway. She swung her feet off the corner of the bed. Before she'd left, Rosa had outfitted the bed with Brooke's favorite Ralph Lauren sheets and beaded pillows. It was the only part of the sparse room that felt like home. She glanced at the other twin bed, and hoped her future roommate wouldn't mind that it was currently covered with Brooke's collection of Juicy Couture.  
  
Taking one last glance around the crowded room, Brooke decided she had to get out of there before she barfed. She hopped over the suitcases and walked across the street.  
  
As she approached Dorm 209, she paused apprehensively. Opening the door a tinge, she called out, "Knock, knock?"   
  
A familiar blonde head looked up from where he was neatly folding t-shirts and placing them in a wooden drawer. His face broke into a grin as she skipped into the room.  
  
"Hey sexy."  
  
"Hey Brooke."  
  
She glanced around the room. "Oh my god, your room is so much bigger than mine!"  
  
He laughed. "It's probably just that you have more shit."  
  
She rolled her eyes, as his face came into focus. "Lucas! It's not shit, it's clothes."  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"What do you expect me to wear in New York other than clothes? What, you want me to go to class naked?"  
  
He grinned, in the way only a horny teenager could, "When you put it that way…"  
  
"Luke!!" She shrieked as he silenced her with one of his mind shattering kisses._  
  
Brooke was shaken awake by a concerned looking stewardess. "Are you all right, sugar?   
  
Brooke forced a smile, even as her mind was racing with memories, good and bad. "Uh, yeah, I'm okay."  
  
The lady didn't seem so convinced. "Well, okay. Do you need anything?"  
  
"A Red Bull with Vodka would be fantastic, thank you."  
  
A few hours later, Brooke walked out of the airport and into the fresh LAX air. Er, not so fresh. She wrinkled her nose unappreciatively. The musty smell hinted of gasoline and definitely did not remind her of any of her favorite perfumes. Brooke looked toward all the backed up cars. She could hear drivers honking nearby and off into the distance. Maybe California wouldn't be as different as she thought.   
  
Brooke got out of the black SUV several hours later at a studio only several miles away. She'd never been in such heavy traffic, but she found herself oddly comforted by it. After all, she had sat in backed up, honking taxis thousands of times.   
  
She carried the garment bag and her giant tote into the studio. Brooke wasn't sure if they were going to provide her with wardrobe, but she'd brought a brand-new Dolce & Gabbana suit with her just in case. It was black with over sized gold buttons and her ancient black pumps complemented it perfectly with their gold detailing. The tote held her stuffed make-up bag, too, because no way was she using someone's dirty mascara.

* * *

Lucas Scott plopped onto his brown leather couch and grabbed the remote off of the glass coffee table. He had just finished another grueling practice with his basketball team, the Los Angeles Lakers, and he wanted nothing more than to relax with a dumb television movie and some pizza.   
  
He flicked on the television and it turned onto NBC. Maybe a basketball game was on, he mused. He knew the Nets were playing the Heat, and if it wasn't on NBC, maybe he could catch it on ESPN.   
  
Lucas watched several lame commercials, including one about Constipation in which chubby ladies bared their stomachs. Ech, he thought, that's disgusting. Just as he was preparing to switch channels, an oddly familiar voice bounded through his speakers.  
  
He frowned and leaned forward, listening intently. "I'm Brooke Davis, coming to you live from our studios in Los Angeles, California." Since when was Brooke in LA? The last time he'd talked to Nathan, Brooke had been coming to dinner with them. That had only been two days ago. How much could happen in two days?  
  
Apparently a lot, Lucas thought as he hung up his phone. Nathan explained that Brooke had announced her decision to accept the new job to them that night. Apparently she'd been debating whether to accept the offer, but only now that she was divorced did she decide to take the job and move out west. Lucas was eerily reminded of when Brooke had refused a move to California, with him.   
  
That had been over five years ago, and Lucas had definitely learned he needed to stop thinking about what had happened five years ago. Lately, Brooke had been even harder to get out of his mind, and it felt as though she was drawing closer and closer to him. He'd learned his lesson though, and he vowed not to get caught up in her drama again. It had only caused trouble for him, he thought, as he pushed out the thoughts of how it had felt to be around her.   



	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: The Very Best  
  
Disclaimer:** If I had these rights, why would I be writing fanfiction?  
  
**Author's Note**: My new One Tree Hill story, Kingdom for a Kiss, is co-written with Summer. You can find it under her penname, IndianSummer.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Brooke confidently strides into the black tie benefit. Her eyes quickly scan the room for Gary, her producer, but he obviously sees her first.   
  
She flashes him a smile as he quickly kisses her cheek. Gary Schultzman is the executive producer of the show, and had been the one to initially offer her the job. She feels eternally grateful towards him. Brooke doesn't know what she would have done if she hadn't been given the television hosting opportunity.  
  
"Is Cathy here yet?" Cathy Schultzman is Brooke's only real friend in California. They bonded a few days after she arrived during a shopping blowout at Fred Segal. She tries to pretend the fact that she's become a social pariah has everything to do with the fact that she's only been out here for two weeks, but the bad publicity put forth by Christopher's company has hurt her image in more ways than she imagined it could.   
  
Gary nods, "Yeah, she's here somewhere. I think she's talking to Jeff." Brooke nods and they politely converse for the next few minutes. Gary orders her a drink and she takes it, although she hates martinis.   
  
"I'm gonna go checkout the silent auction. Want to bid on anything?" Brooke shakes her head and he walks off.   
  
She tightens her grip on her metallic clutch purse as she wonders if there's a polite way to get rid of the martini without drinking it.   
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lucas' date is chattering away about her new pink purse as he politely smiles at her. He takes a sip of his water with lemon and loosens his grip around her waist.   
  
Marissa--or is it Melissa?-- is even more ditzy than he initially guessed. He leans down to whisper in her ear. "Hey, do you see that guy by the auctions? With the glasses? He's a producer. I think you should go talk to him." She giggles for no apparent reason and walks off. Gary is, in fact, a producer. He has season tickets to the Lakers and they've met before at this type of thing. However, he also knows that Gary will immediately write her off as talentless.  
  
Lucas knows the type. They are, more or less, all the girls he's dated since his move to Los Angeles. They move to California, full of hope and high school musical credits, lured by the prospect of becoming the next Cameron Diaz and marrying Justin Timberlake. Maybe he's become cynical, but he doubts even 10% of them succeed. After all, there is only one Cameron Diaz. He looks around the room, and wonders if anyone he knows has showed up. Braden said he would, and Lucas sees the tall black man over in the corner, talking to a woman in a ruffly black dress. Their backs are to him, and Lucas walks up to them, slapping his hand on Braden's back.  
  
"Hey man."   
  
Braden and the woman turned towards him and Lucas feels a familiar twinge when he spies the female's face.   
  
He pumps Braden's fist as Braden greets him. "What up?"  
  
The girl breaks into a grin. "Hey broody."  
  
Braden looks clueless as his eyes dart between the pair. It's obvious that Braden was planning on getting lucky tonight and it looks like Lucas just thwarted those prospects. "Do you guys know each other?"   
  
She turns to Lucas, unsure of how to respond. "Yeah, you could say that..." Her words drift off and Braden is left even more puzzled.   
  
"Well, Imma leave you two to figure it out?" Braden quickly scurries off, leaving the two former lovers alone.  
  
"So, I haven't seen you since..." Lucas doesn't want to remember the last time he saw Brooke Davis.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Lucas double checks the address scribbled on the scrap of paper. Haley gave it to him after he begged for a solid hour. He hung up immediately afterwards, and missed her warning.  
  
His hair and clothing are drenced from the rain, but he doesn't notice. There's only one thing on his mind. _  
  
_Lucas runs past the puzzled doorman and sprints up the stairs. He's too excited to bother waiting in an elevator. Finally reaching the ninth floor, he repeatedly presses the doorbell of apartment B._  
  
_He hasn't seen or heard from Brooke in six months but his feelings for her have only grown stronger. Lucas is only twenty three and he already knows he wants to live to be a hundred by her side. _

_She props the door open with her foot as she loosely ties the the sash of her silk dressing gown. Brooke looks up and is obviously shocked to see** him** at her doorstep. Lucas notices the surprise on her face, but brushes it off. Of course she's shocked to see him, he thinks. After all, he never wanted to see her again six months ago. He knows he broke her heart but he hasn't felt worse about anything else and is determined to make it up to her.  
  
Brooke shuts the door quietly behind her and steps into the hall. "What are you doing here?" She hisses.  
  
Lucas swallows hard and the words seemingly tumble out of his mouth. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I really am. I love you. I love you and I want to be with you. Breaking up with you was the worst decision I ever made and I don't think I can live without you. Forgive me? I know I made a mistake but I am willing to move past it." He looks up to her, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.   
  
Brooke averts his gaze and pulls her left hand from behind her back. Her eyes are welling with tears but she tries her best to stop crying. All Lucas Scott has done is cause her pain, she reminds herself. It's not worth loving him.  
  
She rubs her eyes with her hand and he notices the collasol diamond on her left ring finger. "Is that? Are you?" Lucas can't fathom the prospect of her marrying another man.   
  
"Chris is a great guy," Brooke speaks slowly and she's sobbing now, not even bothering to stop her tears. "He's handsome and rich and he **hasn't hurt me**. Chris doesn't cheat on me with my best friend or ask me to move for him. And he loves me and I love him.  
  
"I love you, too, Lucas. I'll always love you. But I can't do this anymore." Brooke's eyes are pleading and he knows he has no choice but to leave. Lucas hopes she's happy with Chris, and knows that he's too late. As the elevator goes down towards the lobby, Lucas takes out the small box from his pocket. He stares at the diamond ring. It's certainly not as big or as expensive as the one Brooke wore and he knows he has to move on. Brooke Davis has always had the very best and it's not him anymore._


	5. Chapter Four

"So, I haven't seen you since..." Lucas doesn't want to remember the last time he saw Brooke Davis.

"Yeah." Brooke doesn't want to talk about the night when Chris proposed and she threw away everything she had with Lucas for that cheating, lying manipulative bastard who wore white old man briefs and who drank a glass of scotch with three ice cubes every night and…ugh. She hates him, she hates him, she hates him.

Lucas clears his throat as he avoids her gaze. "So, how have you been?"

Brooke rolls her eyes, knowing better than to lie to him. "Don't tell me you don't know. Haley said she told you like two seconds after I told her." There's an edge to her voice that Brooke didn't mean to add. Her therapist would say that she is projecting the anger she has towards Chris onto Lucas. Or maybe its just anger she has towards Lucas coming out again. She can't believe he is standing in front of her after six years.

"Uh, yeah. Can't say I was surprised." Even he is surprised by how mean he sounds—in all his dreams of Brooke's return to him, their conversation never went like this. "I mean—I couldn't believe you could be happy with him." 'Shit,' he thinks. That wasn't nice either. "I mean—"

"You're probably laughing at me inside." Brooke sounds quiet and unlike the happy go lucky girl he used to know. "You never wanted me to marry him in the first place."

"I wanted you to marry me." Lucas thinks of the blue velvet box still sitting in his sock drawer. He could never bring himself to return it.

Brooke unexpectedly feels tears well up in her eyes and she quickly turns away. Lucas sees the tears though and wonders if she still feels as much for him as he does for her. He hasn't seen her since December 23, 2007—five years before she found out Chris was cheating but his love for her, although pushed away, has not diminished much to the dismay of his many admirers.

"Lucas!" The blonde actress who is his date rushes over as fast as one can in rhinestone studded stilettos. Brooke gives her the once over and immediately decides that at least _Alexandra Shamis_ looked classy. This girl just looks like a slut.

"Well," Brooke sounds composed but Lucas knows inside she's dying. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone!" Her black silk dress trails after her as she leaves the party.

"Oh my god, was that Brooke Waldorf?"

"Brooke Davis."

"Oh right, she's getting divorced. I can't believe that bitch landed the Burberry ads and a job hosting Access Hollywood—she was so mean to Christopher when they were married she doesn't deserve any of it!"

"Where did you read that? US Weekly?"

Marissa looks at him weirdly. "No, In Touch Weekly!"

Lucas drinks the rest of his vodka. "The same magazine that said you were pregnant last week? Brooke is not a bitch and Christopher, the awful bastard, cheated on her for five years—six if you count when they dated. Think before you speak, bitch."

Lucas storms out of the benefit.

* * *

A few days later, Brooke walks into her empty mansion and kicks off her Jimmy Choo's. Walking into her dark kitche, she presses the play button on her answering machine.

_"Uh, Brooke? Hi. It's Lucas. Lucas Scott. God, I don't know why I'm doing this but I need to see you. Please call—my number is 444-444-4444. I think I am—no, I am still in love with you. Oh god, what am I doing? Um, yeah. Bye."___

Against her better judgement, Brooke calls him back.

**Author's Note:** I miss this story and I miss Lucas & Brooke! I'm going to try and update more often. Let me know if you like this story by reviewing which will definitely guarantee a chapter 5.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**.

_How can i adjust _

_To the way that things are going_

_It's killing me slowly_

_Oh i just want it to be how it used to be_

_--Alicia Keys_

Brooke tosses and turns throughout the night. She has a huge king size bed, but she still can't find a comfortable spot. She glances over at her clock which reads 4:30 AM—only five minutes after the last time she checked. Slipping out of bed, she slides her feet into mink slippers and walks over to the closet. Turning on the dim light of her lamp, she takes a small silk covered box out of the top shelf. She pauses before opting for the purple box rather than the pink.

Bringing the box back to her bed, Brooke pops it open and takes out the thing on the top of the stout ribbon-tied pile. She fingers the platinum band and feels the icy-cold rock. The diamond, although beautiful and expensive, feels alien. She slips it onto her left ring finger along with a matching band and suddenly feels comfortable again. Brooke places the box on her bedside table and turns her lamp off.

Snuggling under the covers, Brooke sleeps soundly for the first time in months.

* * *

Lucas sits in his living room flipping through a worn leather photo album. The cover is embossed Lucas & Brooke and the leather is torn from when Brooke threw it out her window and hit him on the head with it.

He glances at his clock--5 AM. Only 7 hours before he has to meet Brooke for lunch. What has he gotten himself into?

Later at basketball practice, Coach Thomas is growing irritated with Lucas. The Laker's star player keeps missing his free throws and even let Gill Jones get a shot past him. Lucas looks tired, with bags under his eyes and it is obvious something is not right.

"Lucas!" The coach barks, "My office! Now!"

Lucas wipes his brow with a towel and follows his coach to the office.

"Sit down," Coach Thomas gestures toward a chair facing his desk.

"No, I'm okay standing."

The coach cocks an eyebrow in the air and Lucas immediately sits down.

"What is wrong with you today, Lucas? It's not like you to miss seven shots **in a row**."

Lucas sighs heavily. "I'm having lunch with Brooke at the Ivy in--" He glances at the clock, "An hour and seventeen minutes."

"Get out of here. But I expect you to be at your very best for the game against the Pistons on Thursday--we have to win this one if we expect to make it to the finals."

Lucas nods before sprinting out of the office and into the locker room. He knows Brooke hates it when he keeps her waiting.

* * *

Brooke impatiently taps her finger on the white tablecloth.

She can't believe Lucas would have the audacity to stand her up--she knows Karen raised him as the perfect southern gentleman. He always gave her white roses for Christmas, pink roses for her birthday and red roses for their anniversary. Chris gave Brooke elaborate bouquets instead the gas station special--a dozen roses for $9.99. Brooke silently shakes her head as she reminds herself to stop comparing the two. There's no comparision, she thinks. They're both jerks.

_Brooke impatiently clutches her purse as she waits for her boyfriend in the corner booth. They meet at the coffeehouse at four o'clock every day but today is different. He said he has something important to tell her and she knows nothing can be as important as the positive pregnancy test results stashed in her bag._

"Hey." Her thoughts are intuerrupted by a devastatingly handsome blonde dressed in crisp Armani and clutching red roses. 

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are very much appreciated. Just windering, do you guys enjoy the flashbacks as much as I do? Or no?


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:** Its not mine.

**Authors Note:** Thank you so much for all the reviewsthey mean a lot. Sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter has been sitting on my computer for a while but I meant to add more. Oh well. I promise the new chapter will come sooner this time.

I love to read fanfiction so I want to use this opportunity to recommend my personal favorite One Tree Hill story, _Lover, You Shouldve Come Over_ by heartsmash. Its a future fic about Brooke/Lucas and also features Nathan/Haley. It builds on the premise that Brooke had Lucass son at 19 without telling him. Twelve years later, she takes her son and Haley to visit Lucas. The story is very well written and full of plot twists. I love it! You should go read it. Of course, read and review this new chapter first.

* * *

Brooke gives Luke a small smile as he sits down. 

Youre on time, Lucas seems surprised. Save for a few special occasions, Brooke was late for everything in the years that he knew her.

Well, you knowI dont work mornings. And keeping photographers waiting? Not to mention all the stylists and makeup people? Photoshoots taught me more than you would think.

So youre on time becausebecause of photoshoots? Brooke can tell from his tone that Lucas doesnt believe her. He always knew her so well. Too well. 

Well, no. Brooke pauses. Truth is? I couldnt wait to show off this outfit. Marc Jacobs Spring 2016 and whos the first girl to get it? The girl in question flashes him a wide smile.

Lucas smiles back at her and picks up his menu. He knows Brooke wasnt on time because of her outfit, even if she does look hot in it. He knows that this lunch is just as important to her as it is to him. Otherwise she wouldnt be wearing that Mike Jason outfit.

After they ordered, the conversation came to an awkward halt. Brooke twirled her hair in her fingers. So, Lucas Eugene Scott, what have you been up to?

You know. Moved out west. Played a lot of games for the Lakers. Made some money. Drank some beer. He left out a few things. Like, Cried. Missed you like hell. Felt alone. Went out with girls who would never measure up.

Ah, Brooke raised an eyebrow in mock dignity. Sounds very interesting.

And you, Miss Davis? Had any wild nights on the town?

Of course. I thought you knew me.

I thought so too. Lucass face was wistful and Brooke had to look away. His comment forced an uncomfortable churn in her stomach.

So, I had my parties and my photoshoots and my apartment in the city and my beach house in East Hampton and my husband. Brooke paused. I dont have the apartment in the city or the husband anymore, but I have a job and another beach house here in Cali. Nothing really happened. Oh! Youll be glad to hear Daddy died. No more objections as to my hanging out with Dan Scotts little bastard. 

Lucass blue eyes twinkled at the memories. Mr. Davis had never liked him. Thats good. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Well, not good that your Dad died. Lucas uncomfortably paused. But good. That you had fun and andI think Im just gonna stop talking now.

Brooke giggled at his awkwardness. Relax, Broody, its just me. The nickname slipped easily off her tongue and the comfort it brought surprised them both.

The giggles and words flowed for a good hour and a half as they ate their food and shared anecdotes about their godson. 

Their time together felt surprisingly right and both left the restaurants with smiles on their faces and lightness in their hearts that had not been there for the last six years.

* * *

Haley smiled as she listened to the other end of the phone. Nathan sat down next to her and waited for her to finish the conversation. After she hung up, Nathan spoke.

Was that Luke?

Haley happily nodded. Throughout the years, even as she and Nathan grew closer and closer, Lucas had remained Haleys best friend. 

Howd his date with Brooke go?

It wasnt a date! Haley insisted.

Nathan rolled his eyes at his wife of twelve years. As far as Brookes concerned. But to Lucas? Definitely a date, Hales.

Whatever, Nathan. The point is that Lucas sounded happier than he has in a while. Five and a half years to be exact! Those two need to get back together.

You are not playing matchmaker. Those two hurt each other more than they realize and I dont think theyre over it yet. Dont try and rush anything for them.

I wont! Nathan cocked his head at her and Haley knew he didnt believe her. Remember our first date? The scavenger hunt? Brooke was the one who arranged it and since then she has helped us out more than once. I owe her.

* * *

Brooke couldnt sleep and she knew why. If she didnt tell Lucas now, then she never would. 

Running into her closet, she quickly put on a Burberry trench over her silk slip and slipped on some of her most comfortable kitten heels. Even if the heels were shorter than usual, they were Jimmy Choo's. Brooke would never buy anything less. Grabbing a manila folder, Brooke got into her new Lexus convertible and punched Lucass address into the GPS system. She had gotten in from Haley a long time ago and she was finally going to put it to good use.

Driving up to the mansion not far from her own, Brooke was impressed by its magnitude. The red brick house looked stately and was landscaped beautifully. She was dismayed to find the black iron-gate closed and got out of her car and into the pouring rain.

Brooke knew that as a hot basketball player, Lucas needed security. But going her was scary enough and the prospect of not getting in to see him and having to come back later was much scarier.

After locating the intercom, she pressed down on the button and shouted into the speaker. Lucas! Lucas, open the gate now!

Her voice boomed through the house and Lucas scrambled out of bed at the sound of it. He pressed the button to open the gate.

Brooke's heels clacked on the walkway and each step gave her more apprehension. She couldn't do this. Gingerly placing the folder on his doorstep, Brooke ran back to her car and sped off Lucas opened the front door in time to see Brookes small silver convertible speeding away. 


End file.
